muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
1979
]] Jim Henson noted in his journal that 1979 was “A VERY MAJOR BIG YEAR”.Jim Henson's Red Book Television & Movies * The Muppets Go Hollywood on CBS, May 16 * The Muppet Movie released June 22 * The Muppet Show Season 4 begins in syndication, September; United Kingdom airings begin in October on ITV due to the union strike. * Sesame Street Season 11 begins airing on PBS, November 26 * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together on ABC, December 5 International Television & Movies * The Muppet Movie (Mupparna) released in Sweden, September 29 *''Die Muppets in Hollywood'' (The Muppets Go Hollywood) premiers in Germany on ZDF, November 9 * Barrio Sésamo premieres in Spain * Iftah Ya Simsim premieres in Kuwait * Production of The Muppet Show was brought to a halt for eleven weeks (between August and October) due to a strike affecting the technicians of ITV (of which Associated TeleVision, the company that made The Muppet Show, was one of the affected companies) Appearances * 60 Minutes features a report on The Muppet Show, March 17 * Kermit the Frog guest-hosts The Tonight Show, April 2 * Big Bird appears on Presenting Susan Anton, April 29 * Big Bird is featured in Bob Hope's special The Road to China on NBC, September 15 * The Muppets visit The Mike Douglas Show to promote The Muppet Show, December * The failed pilot for The Orson Welles Show features the Muppets and an interview with Jim Henson and Frank Oz Live appearances * Kermit, Sweetums, Gonzo and Miss Piggy at the Blackpool Illuminations, August 31 Books *''A la Découverte de la Rue Sésame'' *''The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words!'' *''Big Bird's Rhyming Book'' *''Cookie Monster's Book of Cookie Shapes'' *''Cookie Monster's Storybook'' *''Ernie's Work of Art'' *''The Four Seasons'' *''Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way'' *''The Many Faces of Ernie'' *''The Up and Down Book'' *''The Sesame Street Library'' (Volumes 13-15) Albums *''The Muppet Movie (soundtrack)'' *''A Christmas Together'' *''Muppet Show Music Album'' in UK Sesame Street: *''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Welcome!'' *''Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation'' *''The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street, February *Sesame Disco '' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' Magazine Appearances * Miss Piggy on the cover of SuperMag Vol. 4, No. 1, Merchandise *Muppet Valentines from Hallmark *Sigma Christmas ornaments *Picco watches *Muppet sneakers from Keds *Muppet sheets (Martex) *Stormin' Norman disco jackets *1979 Sesame Street Calendar Milestones * "The Muppet Movie soundtrack" reaches number 32 on Billboard's Top LP's and Tapes chart, and was certified Gold by the RIAA. * "Rainbow Connection" reaches #25 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart. * Kevin Clash performs with the Muppets for the first time, performing Cookie Monster at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Muppet Character Debuts *Sesame Street: Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Telly Monster, Elmo (as a minor character) *The Muppet Show: Foo-Foo, various background Muppets *Barrio Sesamo: Caponata, Perezgil *Iftah Ya Simsim: Nu'Man, Malsun, Yaqut Attractions *''The Art of the Muppets'' exhibit debuts at Lincoln Center in New York City Parades *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features Miss Piggy in a Rolls Royce, followed by the rest of the Muppets in the Electric Mayhem Bus Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 1979